The Boy that taught me How to smile
by ChocoDippedStrawberry
Summary: MOVING TO ANOTHER ACCOUNT. Neko.Neko.Mu . Read if you want. AU: a sad tale about a girl who never believed in true love and falls inlove to the person who would love her forever


_**Zettai ni kono mama ja owarenai no**_

_(I won't let it end like this…,)_

_**Saigo yo**_

_(this is the end… )_

_**Jikan wo oshieru CHAIMU ga naru**_

_(The bell signaling the next class rings,)_

_**Tsukue ni utsubuseta enpitsu no nioi ga suru**_

_(with my head on my desk…I could smell the lead of my pencil.)_

_**Kimi to sayonara shitakunai**_

_(I don't want to say goodbye to you…)_

_

* * *

_

**~Takeshi's POV~**

Before the clock starts ticking, before the second hand started were still here by my side, smiling sweetly at me while preparing dinner for two -For me and You.

Before the clock starts ticking, before the second hand stared moving. You were still here by my side, sleeping next to me with an innocent look at your face that was so lovely.

Before the clock starts ticking, before the second hand started moving. You were still here by my side, keeping your secret from me that made you lie to me -It was painful.

When the clock starts ticking, when the second hand started moving. You were still here by my side, crying as your brown orbs began to lost to luster. You touched my cheek. and whispered _'I'm sorry'_

When the clock starts ticking, when the second hand started moving. You were still here by my side, struggling to survive, you told me to find another, because you know wont last.

When the clock starts ticking, when the second hand started moving. You left my side, and went away. I thought you trusted me, I thought you loved me, but, you lied to me.

_It was the biggest mistake you've ever done._

_**-x-**_

**~Tsunami's POV~**

Time seemed to stopped, When I met you. Your cheerful personality shone the darkness away from me, as you told me to smile because it'll make me more beautiful -How Ironic.

Time seemed to stopped, When I met you. I loved the way you hug and kiss me but, I love the way you smile more. Because it makes me realize,I exist because of a reason.

Time seemed to move, When I lied to you. I said I hate you, but I love you -It was painful for both of us, and its time to cut our relationship, because its almost time to let go...

Time seemed to move, When I lied to you. I lay there on your bed, while you sat next to me, smiling sadly. I cried -I can't let go, because I love you and I love you even more!

Time seemed to move, When I lied to you. I silently cried and told you I love you for the last time and begged for forgiveness, -I'm sorry I lied to you. But it was too late. Good-bye.

_I'm sorry and I love you.._

LINE BREAK

**-****The Boy that taught me how to smile****-**

_

* * *

_

**Spring**

_

* * *

_

**~Tsunami's POV~**

It was the season of summer when I first met you. I was there at the park wearing a pink tank top and white shorts that ended at my knees. I sat on the bench under a peach tree as the summer heat was unbearable! I wiped the sweat of my face as I relaxed there, enjoying the coolness under a tree. Suddenly, you appeared with a smile on your face as you joked yourself about the summer heat. I only looked at you, as you pathetically laughed while not noticing me. You sat next to me as our skin made contact -Your skin, so sticky and wet.

I groaned in annoyance as I unintentionally caught your attention. You looked at me and smiled and complimented the weather which made me feel annoyed

"Its almost 100 degrees out there! and the summer heat in unbearable! and your saying _'Nice weather were having'_?" I said

"Well, its better than having a rainy day, don't you think?" he asked with that goofy smile.

"I think its better if it had rained" I muttered, which made him chuckle.

"Your funny miss! anyway what's your name?" he asked "By the way, my name is Yamamoto Takeshi. I'm the captain of the baseball team in Namimori Junior High!"

I sighed in annoyance, and looked at him. He was so cheerful, so kind, so fond...And he's even good at athletics. He was the perfect guy for any woman -Unlike me, I was so cruel and yet, I was always bedridden. I was never good at any sports and I can't go to school either! I was also bad at social interaction.

"Tsu-tsunami, Tsunami Sawada" I muttered shyly.

Takeshi only smiled at me and pulled me away from the bench, away from the cool shade "Then, Tsunami, Do you like baseball? -For me, baseball is my life Anyway, want to play?"

"Wha-?" Play baseball? I didn't even think that game exists and I haven't held a 'baseball bat' nor a 'baseball' yet! "NO WAY! I don't even know how to play that game!"

"Well, I'll teach you! Its a easy game actually!" he kept on blabbing while I twitched

Who cares about baseball anyway! and I don't care about at it either! so, I tried to wiggle out from the addicted-baseball-playing guy I just met moments ago while he kept blabbing about baseball. But, after that, he looked at me with a sad smile and said "Your prettier if you wont frown like that"

My heart kept beating faster after that.

_

* * *

_

**Summer**

_

* * *

_

**~Takeshi's POV~**

Months passed the girl I met at the park became close to me and befriended me. She was always frowning, which made her just plain 'beautiful'. Still, my heart beats fast when I see her, and my heart beats faster when she shows that cute, but furious/angry/annoyed face of hers.

I remember that day when we decided to meet at the cliff near the temple of Namimori, where, we will view the fireworks from there. It was the beginning of the summer festival as I waited there for her and decided if she was going to come. five minutes before the unleashing of the fireworks in the sky, I saw her, running towards me as she gasped and told me she got lost and destroyed a booth and worked there for two hours straight so she can pay the damage. I only smiled at her as the fireworks started appearing at the night sky.

She stood beside me as she revealed a small smile and her eyes filled with happiness -She was so beautiful and before I knew it, we kissed. She didn't hold back and she didn't slap me and shouted 'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!' as she always respond when I tried to make her smile.

When we parted, to inhale some oxygen. She blushed as she kissed me lightly and told me she loves me. I smiled and gave her a hug and told her I love her too. The summer festival was so memorable as we kissed there, admitting our love for each other.

**-x-**

We dated four times a week and sometimes I would kiss her in public or tell her I love her in a random moment, still, she would always blush and tell 'Your an idiot'. I remember when we went into a restaurant and a random customer would shout at the waitress because they gave them a wrong order, he started to scoop the mashed potato he didn't order and started throwing it to the customers, including ourselves. Tsunami, while laughing at me for he hit me at the face, was hit at her torso, staining her new sexy, tight-fit dress. She was definitely pissed off.

She took a chicken leg and threw it to the man, followed by the other customers throwing their food to him. And the 'Food fight' began.

After that, she never wanted to eat at that restaurant again.

_

* * *

_

**Autumn**

_

* * *

_

**~Tsunami's POV~**

Months passed, but it felt like years to me. I was incredibly happy with Takeshi Yamamoto and I fell in love with him more every single day. One night, his father was attending a 'Sushi making competition' in Tokyo and Takeshi invited me over. He told me his father wont be back for a week or so. We played video games and sometimes he would grope me or kiss me and I let him.

I sat on his bed as he wanted to talk about 'important matters'. I had no idea what it is but, it must be extremely important to him. He locked the door and suddenly pinned me. He has a serious expression on his face and I knew what we were going to talk about

"Tsunami" he spoke "I want to raise our relationship to a whole new level."

Could he mean...?

"Tsunami, I want to have sex with you."

...

Dinner was skipped that night.

Some moments later, his neighbors would knock at the door and shouted to open the door to know where the constant moanings were coming from. Still, he didn't mind them and continued to kiss me and while he-we were doing 'that', he would sometimes mutter 'Shit' or 'Crap' or 'Fuck' And I knew what he meant by that

He was getting aroused. He has to release soon.

I told him to release in me, and also I told him to use condoms and surprisingly he had one!

After 'that' I slept on his bed, next to him, semen and cum staining his bed and our naked bodies are covered by the thick blanket he had. the smell of sweat and sex filled the room and he told me '"he person he would like to spend his life time with him is me"

I smiled and told him "I would like to spend my life with you but, whatever happens, you must stay strong.."

He kissed my forehead and told me he love me very much and I said the same

Time was running out and still, I want to be with him.

_

* * *

_

**Winter**

_

* * *

_

**~Takeshi's POV~**

When snow started to fall on the ground, something went wrong. I never saw Tsunami again.

Some girls thought we broke up and started to flirt at me, but I ignored them and told them I was still connected to Tsunami -Neither of them believed.

**-x-**

December 24. Tsunami's mother Nana, came at my home and told Tsunami wanted to see me. I followed her as I was shocked that she was in the hospital. I came in her room as I was surprised that she was pale as snow and her brown eyes started to loose their luster, I slowly confronted her as she looked at me, with those teary eyes of hers

"I'm sorry Takeshi..." she whispered "I didn't tell you I had cancer because I'm scared you won't love me anymore -I really love you Takeshi.." she said as her tears started to fall. I displayed a sad smile and kissed her at her lips and told her

"You would've told me anyways, because I'll love you even though you had complications...I love you Tsunami, and your the only person, I would like to spend my life with -Please...Don't go.."

"Takeshi..."

tears formed at the corner of my eyes

"Please be as happy..."

My smile turned into a sad frown

"as you were with me"

My tears rolled down my cheek

"With somebody else..."

She smiled as she tiredly smiled, with her tears pouring down, closing her eyes as she held my hand for the last time

"I would love to spend the eternity with you.."

_LINE BREAK_

**~TEN YEARS LATER~**

"Hey!" The 25-yr old silver-haired Italian called the black-haired Japanese lad, with a scar on his chin "Aren't those white roses your holding?"

The Japanese lad only nodded as he slowly put the bouquet of flowers on the gravestone in front of him

"Whose buried there anyway? every December 24 you always visit that grave with different colors of roses" the Italian, Gokudera Hayato, asked Takeshi Yamamoto, who only smiled sadly.

"Tsunami Sawada, my girlfriend -No, my lover is buried here" Takeshi replied

"I thought Kyoko Sasagawa was your only girlfriend, Also, I heard your going to marry her"

"Well, I don't know if I'm going to marry her and she isn't really my only girlfriend..."

"Why'd didn't you tell me you had someone else than Kyoko?"

"Because I want to remain her a secret for a while..."

"Why?"

"Because she's the first girl I had ever had sex with"

Gokudera gulped with utter shocked "Oh, that girl must be lucky then, anyway...How did she end up here?"

"She died because of leukemia"

"Ouch...Then, why would marry Kyoko to forget her -I mean, you and Kyoko had a relationship ten years ago, also, she's pretty hot and you and her had sex for almost every week! Why don't you marry her then, If I were you I would do that"

"I think your not understanding the situation, Hayato. Tsunami is the most beautiful girl I've ever seen -She has attitude and her smile would make you feel wonderful inside. Kyoko is nothing compared to Tsunami. She is the most wonderful I've ever met and also...

**She is the only girl, I would love to spend eternity with**

_

* * *

_

_~She is the most wonderful person I've ever met~_

_~He is the kindest person I've ever seen~_

_~She thought me how to love and care~_

_~He thought me how to smile~_

**おわり**

_**OWARI. **_


End file.
